Exorcist Chronicles
by Roseta-DGray
Summary: Après la fuite d'Allen Walker afin de trouver un moyen de combattre le 14ème, Mirage Amateratsu décide de quitter la Congrégation de l'ombre pour protéger le reste de sa famille. Mais pas pour très longtemps... Crossover DGM / FMA/ Inuyasha. Les personnages sont à Katsura Hoshino, Hiromu Arakawa et Rumiko Takahashi. Seuls Mirage, Méline, Snow, Alexis et les Miller m'appartiennent.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Je ne veux plus mettre ma soeur ou mes amis en danger. La dernière fois que je me suis battue, Allen est parti de la congrégation de l'ombre. Je me demande si je le reverrai un jour. Est ce que _cet homme_, le poursuit toujours? Et que me voulait t'il? Que voulait il dire en me disant que je ne devais plus être de ce monde? Pourquoi?

Beaucoup de questions sans réponses. Comme le disait Edward: "Nous ne sommes rien sur cette planète."

Par moment, je me demande quel est mon rôle sur cette planète justement. Je suis peut être un des rares humains a avoir été choisi par Dieu pour combattre son pire ennemi mais, je ne comprend tout de même pas mon véritable rôle, mon destin. Quel est mon destin? Pour le savoir, il faut que je continue à aller de l'avant, regarder l'instant présent et non les instants passés et futurs. Tout comme en ce moment même.

Un gémissement me sort de mes pensées. Méline se réveille doucement.

-Grande soeur? Pourquoi je ne suis pas dans mon lit?

-Rendors toi ma puce, je t'expliquerais plus tard.

La petite fille se rendort.

Je me tiens en ce moment même devant l'immense portail qui délimite l'entrée du quartier général de la congrégation de l'ombre. Il est temps que je m'en aille. Je reviendrais lorsque Allen sera à nouveau accepté par la congrégation et lorsque son statut d'exorciste lui sera remis. En revanche, je ne pense pas que ce sera fait de si tôt. Mon dragon et moi regardons une dernière fois l'endroit que nous avons considéré pendant plus d'un an et demi comme notre maison. Je dois avouer que toutes les personnes se trouvant à l'interrieur vont me manquer. Mais, ils doivent comprendre qu' Allen n'est pas celui qu'ils pensent, tout comme Kanda. Ce ne sont pas des traîtres, et le maudit n'est pas un Noé. J'en suis certaine. Si notre Seigneur l'a choisi pour devenir un compatible, c'est pour une seule raison. Il doit tuer le Comte Millénaire. C'est le destructeur du temps et non le quatorzième. Si il est partis, c'est pour apprendre à le combattre, sûrement. En tout cas c'est ce que j'espère. Je lui fais confiance.

Snow prend le rôle de l'éclaireur en s'envolant dans le ciel. Tant qu'à moi, je me met à courir dans la forêt, Méline dans les bras. Je me dirige vers une nouvelle vie. Ma petite soeur sera loin du danger, et elle pourra vivre une vie normale.

A présent, j'ai un nouvel objectif: moi Mirage Amateratsu, mais aussi appellée Mira tout simplement, 15 ans depuis peu, promet de protéger Méline coûte que coûte. Je promet aussi de découvrir ce qui est arrivé à mes parents il y'a maintenant cinq ans.

Je me stoppe, mes parents... Et si un jour je découvre qu'en réalité, ils ne sont plus de ce monde? Et si je me souvenais de mon passé?

Je secoue la tête, et me remet à courir. Non ce n'est pas possible. Si j'ai perdu la mémoire, je ne peux pas me souvenir. C'est comme si on effaçait les données d'un disque dur en fin de compte.

En tout cas, j'espère, au plus profond de mon être, ne plus devoir me battre contre les Noé ou contre les Homonculus. Sincèrement...


	2. Chapter 1

La nouvelle alliance

_Mirage s'est réfugiée chez son cousin en Côte d'Azur pendant près d'un an, elle a maintenant 16ans et étudie au lycée. En ce moment même, elle assiste à la remise des prix. La jeune fille ne se doute pour rien au monde que son destin va de nouveau être changé. Cette fois, elle ne peut plus échapper à ses peurs..._

J'était vétue d'un short bleu m'arrivant à mi-cuisse. Un collant noir recouvrait mes jambes. Et en guise de haut,un débardeur simble noir à bretelles épaisses . J'avais mis comme chaussures mes bottes hautes noires. Mes longs cheveux châtains étaient, pour une fois, détachés.

C'était le jour de la remise des prix. La directrice m'appela, je m'avançais donc jusqu'à elle sur les escaliers. D'un coup, une explosion retentit. L'école élémentaire était totalement en ruine. J'avais été prévenue mais je fus rassurée en me rappelant que les élèves et professeurs étaient tous en spectacle. Je pris le micro et ordonna à tout le monde de quitter les lieux.

Ces crétins! Ils auraient pus partir dès que le bruit avait retentit! En tout cas record battu, dix secondes top chronos le lycée était désert. Savant quel danger allait survenir j'activa mon innocence et allongea mon bâton, Snow se mis en alerte, mon dragon est donc visible aux yeux de tous. Je priai Dieu pour que ce ne sois pas ce que je pense. Malheureusement oui, celui-ci voulait que je me batte. Mais j'ai l'impression que j'ai un gros problème, un énorme même.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Vue ma tête, j'en aurai fais rire plus d'un. Une énorme masse d'akuma mais aussi des chimères et des yukais étaient là! Mais c'est quoi ça ? Je compris lorsque je vis sur les décombres de l'ancienne école: Tiky Mick, Wisely, les Jasdavid, Envy, Sesshomaru, Naraku, King Bradley et Wrath. Mais ils ne sont pas ensembles eux normalement. Ils ne se connaissent même pas. En plus c'est pas le même monde de pouvoir! Alchimie, Innocence; enfin non, eux ce sont les méchants donc non...

Mais et moi je suis seule! Enfin il y'a Snow avec moi. Mais si eux sont là sa veut dire... Où sont Allen, Kanda,Lavi, Edward, Alphonce Kagomé et Inuyasha? Les gentils quoi! Bon reste calme. Inspire, expire, zen... Peut être que je rêve. Je rouvre les yeux, en fait non.

En tout cas ça doit faire cinq minutes que j'imite le poisson rouge ((gloup gloup)) et personne n'a bougé. Lorsque Envy décide enfin de parler:

-" Alors Ma...il se reprend, Mirage contente de nous revoir? Sa fait combien de temps?

-Je n'ai pas compté les jours perso.(( 2 jours ))

-Tu as toujours du répondant à ce que je vois!

-Je ne vais pas changer de caractère pour ton plaisir."(( en même temps en deux jours ...))

Quelqu'un étouffa un rire. Je préfère avoir du répondant au lieu de montrer ma peur. Mais dans les cas dangereux je ne suis pas suicidaire.

-"J'ai l'impression que sa puissance a augmentée, nota Wisely.

- Comment ca? Son innocence n'a pas changé de forme? fit Tyki.

-Non pas son innocence, s'exprima l'enturbanné.

-Alors qu...

-Hé! je suis là moi! Je suis en face de vous si vous n'avez pas remarqué! fit-je en coupant le pauvre portugais.

-Mais comment oublier une présence aussi agréable, fit aimablement l'autre crétin d'homonculus.

-Bon je peux partir alors? Je me retourna en ignorant la remarque de l'autre et fit mine de partir.

-Mais tu ne peux pas partir! fit David, des monstres m'entourèrent.

-Comment ça?

- Nous avons besoin de toi." fit le petit homonculus

Et pourquoi ils ont besoin de moi eux? Bon j'avoue que je peux contrôler la nature et quand je perd le contrôle des plantes détruisent tout, mais je vois pas sinon! Naraku me sortit de mes pensées:

-"Nous pensons que tu es très spéciale.

-Je parie que vous n'avez pas retrouvé vos ennemis," dis je en ignorant la remarque, ils détournent tous le regard, à part Wisely qui essaye de rentrer dans ma tête.

-"Je suis sûre que vous êtes juste venus pour vous amuser; en plus je suis seule contre des millier de monstres et..., Snow grogna, enfin ON est seuls contre des milliers de monstres (merci au dragon!) et contre sept tueurs dégénérés et surtout sadiques.

-Merci pour les compliments, fit David.

-Mais je t'en pris, tu en veux d'autres?

-Je crois que sa ira."

"Je crois" que je suis mal là.(( non non tu ES mal))

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Bon résumons la situation:

_nous sommes deux contre des milliers de monstres et sept dégentés (et oui j'ai encore pleins de surnoms pour mes petits souffres douleurs).

_ces montres sont de tous types : volants; grimpants; sautants; rampants... enfin de toute sortes. Donc on ne peut pas fuir.

_et puis ces c****, d'après ce que j'ai compris veulent m'emmener.

En gros la situation est très désavantageuse. Je cherche un plan mais il n'y a pas d'issues possibles. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Snow me regarde, il attend mes ordres. Envy me tire de mes pensées:

-"On a un marcher à te proposer;

-Propose toujours,(quel jeux de mots).

-Soit tu te rend gentillement, il s'arrête.

-Soit? dis-je agacée.

-Soit tu décide de te battre. Mais sache que quoi que tu choisisses tu ne gagnera pas contre nous.

-Donc si je gagne je m'en vais puisque vous ne serez plus là, mais si je perd? (( tu meurs ))

-Tu viendras avec nous. (c'est mieux de mourir)

-Je crois que je n'ai pas le choix, dis-je en ramenant mes cheveux en queue de cheval.

-Tu viens avec nous?" dis le minus avec enthousiasme. Snow et moi nous regardons, on sourit.

-"Dans vos rêves."

A ce moment je change mon bâton en faux et coupe une chimère en deux. Autant commencer par les plus faibles. Ils y'en a qui veulent me sauter dessus mais Snow les attaqua. La bataille commence! En dix minutes le sol était remplis de cadavres de pauvres bêtes ayant été traités comme du bétail. Paix à leurs âmes. En tout cas sa nous fait ça de moins. Et 1-0 pour les solitaires! A qui le tour? Personne? Bon je pense que l'on va continuer avec les yukais maintenant vu qu'il y'en a un qui se rapproche dangereusement de moi.

Je fit un salto arrière et évita son attaque. Je me retrouva propulsée grâce à mon innocence à quelques mètres du sol au milieu de ces démons. Heureusement les akuma attendent leurs tours dans un coin. Snow s'occupe de ceux des airs et moi ceux du sol. Bon quand le ménage fut terminé mon dragon redescendit près de moi. Il reste plus que les plus forts; soit dis en passant : les akuma. Sauf qu' on a un petit problème là. Des chimères et yukais sortent de nulle part. C'est un coup bas ça ! Je regarde en direction des tarés (et oui et oui j'en ai encore) et je vis que la plus part avaient le sourire au lèvres. Sa fait 2-1 000 000 si ce n'est plus. On est dans la m**** bien profonde là. Bon bilan, de mes blessures. Ben en fait j'en ai pas; même pas une égratignure! Mais si il y'en a à l'infini on va finir par m'écrouler de fatigue. Il faut que je trouve une sortie.

-"Alors ma jolie( ça c'est Wisely), on se rend?"

Je le sens mal la.(( mais non ils vont juste te faire subir les pires souffrances et tu vas mourir dans un coin )) (toi la ferme!)


	3. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2:

Contre attaque ou évasion?

Je vais pas me rendre quand même! Ce n'est pas finis! C'est impossible! Je dois retrouver Lavi, et Kanda je dois aider Allen qui est seul, Edward et Alphonce ont besoin de soutiens pour réussir leur rêve. Méline se retrouverait sans famille. Je ne peux pas perdre face à eux. Il faut que je m'enfuie, je regarde autour de moi. Que ce soit devant, derrière, ou en haut; on est encerclé((t'a regardé en dessous?)). Et en plus tout le monde me fixe. J'attire l'attention on dirait. Je regarde Snow, il a l'air d'être pour cette option lui aussi.

*Quand je lancerai mon attaque tu t'enfuiras*

Le reptile fit non de la tête.

*T'inquiètes pas je te rejoindrai*

Je pense qu'il va d'abord falloir une diversion.

-" Est ce que vous avez retrouvé vos ennemis? Vous ne m'avez pas répondus tout à l'heure (non elle n'est pas suicidaire). Par ce que si vous êtes ici pour moi ça veux dire que vous en avez finis?

-Non on ne les a pas retrouvé, me répondit calmement King Bradley.

-Ah, quel dommage!, dis je avec un ton désolé.

-Mais on a trouvé quelque chose de plus important, Hi! (pas la peine de préciser qui parle, c'est Jasdero!)

-C'est à dire?

-C'est toi ma belle! dis Envy en me montrant du doigt.

- Envy, dis moi tu as retrouvé Hoheineim ou Edward pour accomplir ta vengeance? il fit une tête bizarre, j'ai touché une corde sensible on dirai? "

Je suis trop forte, tout le monde le regarde. Je crois que j'ai ma divertion. Je désactiva Divinatory ,mis mon bâton dans sa sangle, me concentra. Puis je fis sortir des masses et des masses de plantes du sol. Je monta sur le dos de mon dragon qui se faufila entre des racines.

-"Ou est t'elle? demanda Tyki.

- Je crois qu'elle nous a eu ,Hi!

-Oh la ferme toi!" lui répondit son frère en pointant son pistolet sur la tampe du blond.

Une fois que nous fusses hors des plantes Snow battit des ailes. D'un coup quelque chose s'entoura autour d'une de mes jambes et me fit quitter le dos de mon animal. Le monstre m'immobilisa et s'enroula autour de mon corps. C'était un espèce de yukai serpent-volant... bizarre. Bref.

-"Ben alors on voulait nous fausser compagnie?" me demanda le Noé portugais en arrivant vers moi. J'essayais de me libérer mais le monstre se resserra, l'étouffa un cri de douleur.

-Reste tranquille et on ne te fera pas de mal", me dit Tyki en me prenant par le menton pour redresser ma tête.

Quel galanterie je vous jure! je suis en train de m'étouffer et l'autre il pense qu'à me dire de rester tranquille. Non mais ho! Dis lui qu'il me lâche alors si tu veux que je reste tranquille! (comme vous l'avez pus le remarquer notre personnage déteste les ordres)((hélas ...)) .J'avais de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Le monstre serrait de plus en plus fort. Je commençais à perdre concience, c'est mauvais ça. Malgrès le manque d'air, je me força à prendre mon bâton sur ma cuisse attaché dans sa sangle. Je réussis à le saisir, le transforma en deux éventails et coupa le serpant en quatre. Bien fait pour lui! Tyki avait bien fait de s'éloigner. Toujours en manque d'air; mon innocence se désactiva. Il me manquais trop d'énergie pour maintenir la forme de mes armes. Je vis Snow se jeter sur Tyki en donnant des coups de griffe et de queue. Point positif, lui qui peut marcher dans les airs ne pourra pas me rattraper puisqu'il est occupé. Bon à part ça je crois que je suis en train de tomber moi! Je m'étais retrouvée à plusieurs centaines de mètres du sol. J'essaye d'utiliser Divinatory.

"Innocence, manifeste toi!"

Elle ne s'active toujours pas.

"Active toi!"

Toujours pas. Je suis mal la. D'un coup je sentit un goût métallique dans ma bouche suivie d'une toux atroce. Mais comment ça se fait? Je n'ai pas pris de méchants coups dans la poitrine ou autre... A moins que...

"-_Ne force pas trop Mira avec ton innocence, tu sais ce que Hevlaska t'as prédit?_

_-Oui je m'en souviens. Mais nous ne savons toujours pas de quel type est mon innocence?_

_-Non on n'arrive pas à trouver. Mais personnellement, comme tu as un taux de résonance très élevé et que d'après ce qu'a prédis Hevla, je pense que si ton corps devait subir une grande blessure que ce sois physique ou morale, ou encore que ses pouvoirs te surpasse, Divinatory réagira de façon étrange*._

C'était une conversation que Komui et moi avions eu après mon arrivée à la congrégation. Alors c'est peut être pour ça que mon arme ne veut pas s'activer. Je m'essuya la bouche. La douleur commençait déja à partir. Ouf, plus de peur que de mal. Mais voilà autre chose maintenant; les méchants commencent à être visible. Je me redresse pour essayer de me rattraper à quelque chose, comme une de mes plantes! Ouai mais je suis trop loin! Je sens que je me rapproche de plus en plus du sol. Et Envy qui se change en dragon. La c'est sur il va m'attraper. Je ferme les yeux, j'ai peur. Au moment ou j'allais me retrouver dans les pattes de l'homonculus, quelque chose me rattrappa. J'ouvris les yeux. Je me trouvais dans les bras de quelqu'un. C'était... Inuyasha! Il est revenu! Il me déposa sur le toit du lycée.

-"Toi t'en loupe jamais une!

-Moi aussi je suis contente de te revoir! lui dis je en lui sautant au cou (attention cela est très rare). Il devint tout rouge.

-Depuis quand tu es de re...

-Mirage..."

Je me retourna. Il y'avait Allen, Lavi, Kanda, Edward, et Alphonce sous sa forme humaine! C'est pas possible! Et Kanda a renoncé à sa liberté? Allen est revenus ? Lavi est vivant? Al est redevenu normal?

-"Mais; vous, vous, Alphonce tu es... Lavi tu es vivant? Allen...?

Pour toute réponse Allen me pris dans ses bras en me disant:

-Oui Mira nous sommes de retour."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3:

Retrouvailles ou baston entre camarades

J'étais si heureuse! mes amis sont sains et saufs! Je retira ma tête d'Allen.

-"Tu n'as pas changée, Mira.

-Pourquoi j'aurais due?" Je lui souris, sa faisait longtemps que je ne souriais plus, depuis que je suis partie en faite.

-"Que c'est touchant, fit Envy en nous regardant, alors comme ça vous êtes revenus.

-On allait pas vous laisser vous amusez sans nous, fit Edward.

-Heu... Ed il n'y a que toi qui considère ça comme un jeu, lui répondit son frère. L'alchimiste d'Etat fit une drôle de tête à l'autre Elric.

-Vous voulez vous battre contre des milliers de monstres et huit êtres super...

-Cons et ils y sont qu'une centaines, ajoutait je indifférente.

-Heu... pardon? demanda Envy en faisant mine de tendre son oreille.

-Parce que tu es sourd en plus? J'ai dis que vous êtes cons et qu'ils y sont une centaine pas plus, ajoutais je agacée.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi? demanda Wisely.

- De quoi? Pourquoi vous êtes cons ou pourquoi il n'y a qu'une centaine de monstre?

-Cons, précisa l'enturbanné en soupirant.

-Ah! c'est plus clair. Parce que vous êtes tous des êtres qui aime voir souffrir les gens, qui ont du plaisir à... Allen toujours à coté de moi me mis une main sur l'épaule, me regarda et me fis comprendre que j'étais en train d'agir de façon dangereuse, je me tue.

-Mais c'est dans nôtre nature, c'est normal. Rétorqua David.

-Laisse tomber Mira, ils n'en valent pas la peine, les gens comme ça doivent mourir, ajouta Inuyasha.

-Pourquoi dis tu ça? Ils sont humains tout comme nous! répliquai je.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire... s'excusa t'il.

-Nous sommes humains dis tu? demanda Envy en faisant un pas.

-Vous avez des sentiments et vous ressentez des émotions, dis je gênée.

-Vraiment? Alors vous allez voir comme nous sommes humains!" Cria Envy en faisant un geste au moins puissants d'eux pour se mettre bien en face de nous. Bon il va falloir se battre. Vu que l'on est plus que tout à l'heure sa va aller mieux, je pense. Je m'écarta d'Allen et regarda mes camarades.

-"Vous n'êtes pas trop rouillés j'espère? Parce que sinon ce n'est pas la peine de vous battre!

-Et puis quoi encore? fit Lavi en empoignant son maillet.

-Tu crois qu'on va te laisser seule encore une fois? rajouta Alphonce.

-Et puis on a des comptes à régler, dit Inuyasha en regardant Naraku et en sortant son épée.

-Comme vous voudrez alors. Soupirai-je en haussant les épaules.

-Dis, Mira? me demanda Edward.

-Qui a t'il?

-Tu as un plan pour les battre?

-Ben oui! Qu'est ce que tu crois?

-Allez accouche! s'énerva Kanda.

-Toujours aussi aimable décidément! dis je désespéré, Facile! On fonce dans le tas! (( ouais!))

-Ce n'est pas un plan ça! cria Ed en se dirigeant vers moi (( mais bien sur que si espèce de nabot!))(petit correcteur il y'a comme une aura maléfique derrière toi...)

-Ben si! On détruit les petites choses qui servent à rien comme les akumas et autres... et puis après on s'occupe des plus...comment dire sans être impolie...

-Chiant, compléta Inuyasha.

-Ça c'est vulgaire, fit Allen.

-On ne t'as rien demandé pousse de soja!

-À toi non plus abruti de Kanda! Le maudit et le samourail se rapprochèrent en activant leur innocence.

-Ah non ça ne va pas recommencer! fit Alphonce en s'interposant. Kanda le poussa.

-On ta rien demandé minus.

-Personne n'a le droit de lui parler comme ça!" fit Ed en se rapprochant du brun. Al fit une tête bizare. "Alors? Qui c'est que tu traites de minus!

-Ton frère, fit Kanda indifferrent, t'en mèle pas pousse de soja deux. De toute façon entre un demi-démon, un maudit pousse de soja, deux scientifiques inutiles et un stupide lapin on peut rien faire face aux autres, alors autant vous défiler."

Et là Kanda se retrouva entouré de plusieurs personnes autour de lui, Allen, Edward, Al et notre chère petit demi-démon. Lavi, Snow et moi regardions la scène de loin. Je suis sure que les "autres" comme le dit notre provocateur, sont morts de rire. Je tourna la tête c'était le cas pour la plupart d'entre eux. Je voyait dans leurs regard "Battez vous! comme ça on prendra plus de plaisir à vous tuer!" Mais bon...

"-Qui c'est que tu traite de scientifiques inutiles! firent les frères Elric en coeur.

-Mon nom c'est Allen! A-L-L-E-N! ((bravo tu sais épeler ton prénom))

-Je suis le plus puissants des démons!" Je crois qu'on est niveau mental, à six pieds sous terre. Et encore je suis gentille. Bon au fond Kanda avait tort sur tout, à part pour notre chers Inuyasha. D'un coup ils commencèrent à se battre. Que des gamins... Je regarda Lavi qui se tenait à coté de moi.

"-Et toi tu ne vas pas les rejoindre tant qu'on y est?

-Je trouve ça mignon les lapins", dit-il en se tenant le menton et en faisant mine de réfléchir. ((voui les lapin c'est trop choux))

Et la on se pris un fou rire. Il n'avait pas tort.

-"Moi aussi je les trouves mignons et même craquant!

-Alors ça veut dire que j'ai une touche?! dis t 'il en me regardant avec des yeux pleins d'étoiles.

-Ne t'imagine pas des choses s'il-te-plait, dis je en calmant mon dragon qui voulait lui sauter à la gorge. Je vais aller les calmer à ma manière.

-Tant qu'à nous, nous allons nous mettre à couvert. Viens Snow.

-Vaux mieux oui."

Je m'approcha de la bande de c****** euh... pardon de gamins de deux ans d'âge mental(soyons polis). Activa mon innocence, qui apparemment n'avait plus de problème. Je fus contente de savoir que finalement je pourrais me battre. Transforma mon bâton en éventails; et je leur lança une énorme tornade qui manqua de les envoyer à dix mètres de hauteur. Ils étaient tous les cinq éparpillés sur le toît de l'école. Je les regarda tour à tour.

"-C'est bon vous vous êtes calmé? On peut y aller?

-Tsss,( ça c'est du Kanda tout craché).

-Tu n'as vraiment pas changé, fit Allen en soupirant dépité.

-Tu te répète Walker", ajouta Ed. Ils se relevèrent en rigolant (sauf Kanda ca va de soit).

On se regroupa. Puis une question me vint:

-"En fait! Quand tout sera finis...

-Si on y arrive... fit Edward défaitiste.

-Mais on peut y arriver, au pire je m'en occupe tout seul je suis le plus puissant des démons je vous rappel, rajouta Inuyasha tout fier.

-Pas pour l'instant petit démon... rajoutai je en étouffant un petit rire.

-C'est pas juste! dit-il tout déçus et en abaissant ses oreilles.

-Tu disais? demanda Kanda agacé.

-Je disais... Ah oui! Une fois qu'on aura finis vous m'expliquerez comment vous vous en êtes sortis finalement et comment vous vous êtes rencontrés?

-Compte sur nous!" firent tous mes camarades (sauf Kanda)en choeur. (( oui bon on a compris qu'il est asocial)) (cher correcteur, c'est moi qui écrit la fanfic!). On se mis en mode attaque. On se regarda, et sauta tous de notre côté pour se débarrasser de la menace terrienne qui a pour but de... je crois que je m'éloigne là((ouais moi aussi..)).


	5. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4:

La contre attaque

Chacun avait sauté de son coté. Inuyasha et Snow s'occupèrent des monstres volant, Allen, Lavi et Kanda quand à eux s'occupaient des akumas, chimères, et yukai qui étaient à terre, les frères Elrik détruisent les chimères ou yukai (c'est plus dans leurs domaines). Et moi? Disons je m'attaque à tous ceux qui me tombais sous la main. Personne m'a remarqué! Je repéra un petit groupe d'akuma de niveau deux qui attendaient je ne sais quoi. Autant en profiter, je me dirigea vers eux et les trancha à l'aide de YinYang en plusieurs morceaux et fis une prière pour les âmes enfermés avant qu'ils n'explosent. Au suivant! Je sentis une aura malsaine derrière moi ((pedobear est de retour)), un bras en forme de poignard digne d'un être formé de matière noire passa juste à coté de ma tête. Si j'avais pas évité je serais décapitée. Je me retourna et fis face à mon adversaire. Celui-ci avait le pouvoir de changer ses avant bras, si je comprend bien. Il essaya de m'attaquer à nouveau, j'évita ses coups, para avec mon bâton, et frappa. Très vite il se trouva en mauvaise posture, je le projeta à terre à l'aide de YinYang. Il fut assommé, je me propulsa vers lui et lui planta mon bâton en faux dans le corps. Il explosa. D'autres monstres apparurent, une dizaine, ce n'était que des yukais. Je produisis une tornade (oui la même attaque qu'à ses amis) avec mes éventails, toute l'assemblée fut détruite.

Je m'arrêta un instant. Le temps de reprendre mon souffle. Je regarda autour de moi. Il en restait encore quelques dizaines. Mais bon, j'ai confiance en mes camarades. Je sais qu'on peut s'en sortir; non on va s'en sortir. Le problème est qu'il y'a les homonculus, les Noé, Naraku et Sesshomaru. Si seulement on avait du renfort! Un akuma s'approchant vers moi me fit sortir de mes pensées. C'était un niveau trois. Je modifia mon bâton en faux. Il voulu m'attaquer par la droite, je l'évita et atterrît sur des décombres (et oui nos héros ne font pas les choses à moitié). Il revint de nouveau à la charge. Je fit un salto , me retrouva au dessus de lui:

-"C'est finis pour toi mon coco, que ton âme repose en paix."

Avec mes cuissardes je le transperça. Ouf! Je dirigea mon regard vers les autres combattants, ils combattaient avec rage. Il ne restait plus beaucoup d'ennemis à détruire. C'est fou comme on est rapide.(( en même temps vous êtes une belle bande de furies !)) Je vis Edward en difficulté un akuma de niveau deux fonçait sur lui! Mais qu'elle injustice! C'est un alchimiste il ne peut rien contre les akumas! Je me propulsa vers eux à toute vitesse et en arrivant donna un coup de pied retourné bien mérité au monstre qui explosa.

-"Non mais! dis je en regardant les restes de l'ennemi.

- Merci! Je ne l'avais même pas vu!

- De riens Fullmétal, lui dis je en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

- Bon on termine le travail?

-Avec joie!"

Nous partîmes chacun de notre côté. Lui vers les chimères et moi vers les ce que je trouvais. Je fis un bond de plusieurs mètres pour en détruire. Inuyasha était déjà à ce poste. Il me semble qu'il commençait à fatiguer. C'est en partit un humain après tout.

-"Besoin d'aide?

- Ce ne serait pas de refus!" dis t'il en détruisant un monstre d'un coup d'épée.

Et pendant plusieures minutes mes camarades et moi combattions avec acharnement. Sans se préoccuper de notre fatigue. Une fois terminé, on se regroupa tous à notre point de départ. Nous étions tous essoufflés. Je regarda mes amis. Personne n'avait l'air blessé, à part quelques égratignures. Tandis que les "autres" n'avaient pas bougés depuis le tout début. Ils nous regardaient faire. Tranquille quoi!

-"On a fait fort, je crois! remarque Lavi tout essoufflé.

- Oui mais je ne pense pas que ce soit finis, dit Alphonce.

- Il ne reste plus qu'eux, dis je en pointant du regard les plus puissants.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, on va y arriver, me rassure Allen en se redressant.

- Eh ben sa fait un sacré carnage pour huit personnes, dis Envy en regardant un peu partout. Il n'avait pas tort.

-*On est vraiment trop fort* pensais je.

-Mais vous en avez mis du temps pour des êtres aussi faibles, dis Tyki visiblement impatient de combattre.

- Faible, faible c'est toi qui le dis! répondit Inuyasha sur la défensive.

-Et puis vous avez vus tous les monstres que vous nous avez envoyé ! fit comiquement Edward.

-Euh Ed... je crois qu'ils s'en contre balance eux, dis je.

-Mais il fallait bien qu'on s'allège un peu les épaulles; affirma Envy.

-Parce que tu prend tes camarades pour du bétail? m'écriais-je.

-Qui t'a dis que ce sont nos camarades? répondit Bradley en enlevant son cache œil.

-C'est vous qui les avez créés, c'est vous qui les guidez donc sa fait d'eux vos...

-Souffres douleurs, répondit Envy d'un air purement sadique.

-Comment pouvez vous...

-Ils sont ignoblent, ajoute Lavi.

-*Ils tuent par pure plaisir*, dit Snow, *je ne voit pas de salue pour eux*.

-Des êtres sans cœur, qui considère les humains comme une misère de Dieu... confirma Alphonce.

-Qui nous enlève des êtres chères pour une raison ou une autre"... rajouta Kanda.

Ils étaient tous en train de regarder nos ennemis. Allen a lui aussi une part de 14ème, et Inuyasha perd le contrôle de ses pouvoirs par moment. Inconsciemment ils traitaient nos amis comme des monstres!

-Allen dis quelque chose! m'exclamais je en me retournant vers lui. Il était à l'écart tête baissée.

-Je vous signale que le gamin a lui aussi une part de monstre en lui. Et pourtant il est dans vos rangs. Il est le 14ème en personne! Vous qui considérez les Noé comme des monstres, qu'est ce que vous allez faire de lui? Et de l'autre là qui devient un démon? Vous les exorcistes et autres qui possédez des pouvoirs spéciaux, n'êtes pas vous des monstres vous aussi?

-C'est faux! s'écria Lavi. Et puis Allen est... il se tue.

Je le comprend, en tant qu'héritier des Bookmen il n'est pas censé avoir de sentiments. J' intervînt.

-Allen Walker exorciste de la congrégation de l'ombre est notre compagnon à tous! Et comme JE le disais tout à l'heure vous êtes vous aussi des êtres vivants tous comme nous et pas des non humains. Nous sommes justes des ennemis qui combattent chacuns pour leur causes, je tourna ma tête vers Allen. Et nous avons donc chacun choisis un rang. Vous vous voulez détruire la race humaine et nous nous voulons les sauver. Nous avons tous un but précis. Chacun ses soucis"

Tout le monde se tut. Je me sens toute légère. Tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur depuis le début de cette guerre, j'avais enfin pu le dire. Je me retourna vers Allen pour voir comment ça allait. Il leva la tête vis que je le regardais et souris. Il fit quelques pas en avant, arriva à ma hauteur et s'adressa à nos ennemis.

-"Alors, vous ne vous battez pas? Je veux dire physiquement, parce que moralement je crois que Mira vous a mis une grosse déroutée.(( et pas qu'une grosse !))

-Bien sur qu'on va se battre! Qu'est ce que tu crois gamin? répondit Tyki

-Et puis on a pas dit notre dernier mot, ajouta les JasDavid en cœur.

-On va vous emmener toi et ta protégée, rajouta Wrath qui n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis l'arrivée de mes amis soit dis en passant.

-Moi je prend notre chère ...Mira, fit Envy en s'avançant.

-Je crois qu'on va être obligé de faire chacun dans notre domaine, alors je vais me battre contre le samouraï, dit King Bradley en désignant de son sabre Kanda.

-Moi personnellement je ne fais pas partit du personnel combattant, dis Wisely en s'asseyant. *Comme sa je pourrais observer cette petite*.

-Ils nous choisissent comme des tickets de loto? dit Lavi blême.

-Apparemment, confirma Kanda visiblement content de son adversaire.

-Bon ben on a pas le choix, ajouta Inuyasha en regardant Naraku, comme l'a dis le vieux, chacun son domaine."

Je me mis en face de mes camarades. Ils me regardèrent tous. Je tendis la main:

-"Quoi qui arrive et quelques soit nos opinions, j'appuya bien sur le dernier mot, on serra toujours ensemble.

-On s'entraidera, rajouta Allen en mettant sa main droite au dessus de la mienne.

-On se battra, ajouta Ed.

-On gagnera, fit Alphonce.

-groawww, Snow ajouta sa patte sur celle d'Al (trop mimi).

-Et on s'aimera jusqu'à la fin!" finis Lavi les yeux pleins d'étoile.(( et tout le monde vit dans le monde des bizounours ou quoi?!)) (ou dans un monde fait de chamalots...)

On rigola un petit coup.

-"Yû ça m'étonne pas mais Inu? Dis Lavi visiblement suicidaire.

-Ne m'appelle pas par mon prénom!

-Les tops c'est pas trop pour moi pendant que les ennemis sont en face en train de faire la même chose, à part mon frère bien sur, et qui est très comique à voir. Dis le demi-démon d'un ton amusé.

-C'est vrai?"s'exclama t'on en chœur et en récupérant nos mains. Ils ne faisaient pas un top mais ils étaient tous en cercle dos à nous en train de discuter.

-"Ou! Ou! on vous gène? Nous on est près! Dis je en agitant les bras. Ils se retournèrent tous vers nous. ((ouais c'est louche ils préparent un plan foireux moi je dis !))

-En effet, ajouta Bradley un sourire au lèvres. Je chuchota à mes amis:

-Alors Kanda est contre Bradley, Allen tu es contre Tyki, Lavi contre les Jasdavid vu que dans l'arche tu leur a tenus tête, Alphonce et Edward contre Wrath je crois que vous avez un compte à régler tous les trois. Inuyasha et Snow ensemble...

-Et pourquoi je suis pas seul? demanda Inuyasha.

-Naraku est super puissant je te rappel! il se tue. Donc je disais Inuyasha et Snow contre Naraku, je ne crois pas que ton frère se battra. Il ne s'est pas manifesté depuis le tout début. Moi je me met contre Envy j'ai à discuter avec lui...

-Je peux pas te laisser seule avec Envy, dit Edward d'un ton sec.

-Comme tu veux, dis je en haussant les épaules. Ça va à tout le monde? ils firent tous oui de la tête, alors c'est partit!"(( GO fight !))

Nous partons tous droit sur son adversaire, qui firent de même. Apparemment eux aussi s'étaient attribué les mêmes personnes. Bon je suis contre Envy au coté d'Ed. C'est pas que je n'ai pas confiance en celui-ci mais c'est que Envy connait mon passé et il risque de jouer avec ça. Je sens que sa ne va pas être une partie de plaisir tout ça.((tu vas te faire charcuter )).

Bakavélique fiers de lui: Voila comment terminer un chapitre en beauté.

Auteur: C'est toi qui vas te faire charcuter!

Bakavélique: Pas taper pas taper! J'ai des lunettes!

PAFF!

Auteur-en-colère: On ne décourage pas la personnage principale !

Bakavélique-en-sang : Oouif veux fuis devolé pfromis veux le ferais pluf..

Auteur : Bien bien ... Excellent !

Bakavélique: Ef fais ma replfiqufe fa !

Auteur : Apprend à parler ensuite on verra ...

Bakavélique: ... Foui madfame


End file.
